


You... always.

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Again, Dating, F/F, Ice Cream, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh did I forget to tell you?"Cat and Jade go to a theme park and come across Tori and Andre.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	You... always.

“Well, this evening turned out unexpectedly.” Jade smiles tightly and crosses her arms, detangling her hand from Cat’s in the process.

“Hey, Cat!” Tori waves excitedly, then, she takes notice of the goth girl and her demeanor changes visibly. “And Jade…” Her fake smile begs Jade to make some witty remark, but before she can say anything Cat squeals and bounces to hug Tori. Andre and Jade’s lone eyes meet.

“’sup Jade?” Andre asks politely, filling in the silence.

“Hi, Andre.” Jade answers equally. But before they can exchange more small talk Cat skips back to her place beside Jade and, with wide eyes, takes notice of the creamy pleasantry in Andre’s hand.

Cat gasps. “Oh my God. Andre, where did you find that!?” Her eyebrows shoot up. Andre blinks at the odd phrasing.

“This?” He shakes the vanilla ice cream in his left hand. “There’s a shop right there. The best stuff you’ll eat this entire week, lil’ red.” He assures her, gesturing behind him.

The pink lights reach her face first, illuminating her features, Cat twists her head in the light’s direction. There’s a small corner shop with big and flashy, pink letters: ‘ _Ginger’s’._ Some people hang out in front of the shop, sat down in a few tables settled there. Cat regards the giant ice cream cone drawing beside the ‘Ginger’s’ sign, and her impossible wide eyes become wider.

Cat turns to face Jade and juts out her lower lip in one of her signature pouts.

“You like ice cream? I never would have guessed.” Jade plays, feeling particularly cheerful despite the recent turn out of events. A smile graces her features.

“What!? Everyone knows that Cat—“ Tori looks positively offended, but she stops talking at Jade’s pinning glare.

The goth girl takes Cat’s hand in hers and pivots them to the ice cream shop without uttering a further word.

“Yaaaay!!” Cat screams happily while being dragged. She beckons Andre and Tori to follow her. They both seem a little reluctant at first, but Cat’s insisting wave and nod of head convince them to chase her and Jade towards the shop they had been just a few minutes ago.

Jade and Cat sit by an empty table for four people. Jade turns around to see the options of flavors written in a poster inside the ice cream tent, but a sound of dragging plastic makes her twist back around, started. Tori and Andre make themselves comfortable in the two empty seats in their same table.

Jade raises an eyebrow. “I think you walked into the wrong shop.” This prompts a giggle from the redhead beside her, and she nudges Jade’s shoulder.

“Jade, don’t be a mean-y! I invited them to eat with us.”

“Why? Wait, don’t answer. Of course you did. ” Jade groans and facepalms. Cat pouts and takes one of the hands that Jade’s using to cover her own face. She intertwines their fingers under the table.

“I’m sorry, Jadey. Do you want them to go?” Cat whispers to her, and no one’s supposed to hear, but Cat’s whispers equals someone’s normal speaking. Andre busies himself with his ice cream, pretending not to listen to their conversation. Tori doesn’t take her eyes off of them, and she squirms on her seat, expecting Jade’s inevitable snap. But the snap never comes; instead Jade quickly glances at them before whispering something back to Cat, so low that this time neither of them listen. Tori watches with narrowed eyes as the redhead kisses Jade’s cheek and nods to the goth.

Jade raises her head and looks at Tori. She plasters on a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, and turns to the tent to order hers and Cat’s ice creams. Andre, Cat and Tori are left at the table, an awkward silence settling among them.

“So…” Tori tries, dragging on the small word. Andre finally looks up from his nourishment, the vanilla ice cream already at the end. He puts the pot on the table and smiles to his friends, ignoring the awkwardness.

“So…” Cat parrots.

“So…” Tori raises her eyes to glare at Jade’s back before turning her questioning look to the redhead. “What’s going on between you and Jade?”

Andre looks between Cat and Tori, his lower lip somewhat jutting out, an expression he always gets when he is interested in something; or just confused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cat high pitch prompts a few heads to turn at their table.

“I mean---”

“Yes, Tori. Please, enlighten us with your _limitless_ knowledge.” Jade smirks as she comes back with two pots in hand. She hands the strawberry one to Cat and licks her chocolate ice-cream cone before sitting down next to the redhead. As soon as she settles, Jade raises both eyebrows at Tori, expectantly.

Tori squirms and sputters for a moment. “Well… I was saying to Cat that it’s really unexpected to find you both here. In this amusement park… Alone.” She adds at the end, to get her point across. Jade frowns at the unsaid question and opens her mouth to retort, but Cat is quicker.

“Silly Tori!” She bats a hand in the air at her friend’s demeanor. “We come here every weekend. It’s our alone time.” She wiggles her eyebrows at her friends before turning to the goth. “Right, Jadey?” The girl in question grunts, and that is enough of an answer to the perky redhead.

Cat takes Jade’s hand in hers under the table before turning to her friends. She suddenly gasps, raising both her eyebrows.

“Have you been to the scary train, yet?”

“No. We’ve never been to this theme park, right Tori? You got some tips, lil’ red?” Andre encourages the redhead, supporting his weight in one hand on his knee. Jade smiles slightly at the question before turning to listen to Cat with half lidded eyes. The redhead starts to ramble on and on about the attractions they had been the whole afternoon, giving Jade a new perspective of her own experience. She smiles through Cat’s monologue, entranced.

The whole afternoon had been a blast. Jade always loves to hang out with her girlfriend, but somehow today had managed to be even better than the other days.

Yesterday had been Cat’s day; they had been to all the attractions Cat wanted to go; Jade was a little reluctant at first, but they had made an agreement, so she eventually gave in.

Today had been Jade’s day. Today they frequented the roller coasters, the haunted houses, and scary trains. And Cat had seen it all through slits between fingers that covered her face. Jade won’t admit it, but she’s proud of Cat.

“Ok. What’s going on between you two?”

Cat stops talking about the _thrilling roller coaster she and Jade had been_ , settling her free hand on her lap at Tori’s same question.

 _‘That’s enough’_ , Tori decides. Normal Jade makes her mostly annoyed, and at worst, angry. But this new, odd Jade that doesn’t say a word through Cat’s rambling gives Tori the creeps and she is kind of starting to freak out. The words that she just said had bubbled from her throat unbidden, freeing themselves from the addicted cycle of Tori’s thoughts, and a relieved sigh finally escapes her. _What’s going on between you two?_

Jade turns painstakingly slowly to the brunette, her eyes silently sending daggers in Tori’s direction. Cat looks between the both of them, innocently, and then a dawning look settles upon her features, and her open mouth gradually becomes a smile and she has to suppress a giggle.

“Oh!” Cat grins at her friends. “Did I forget to tell you? This is so funny!” She covers her mouth with the back of her hand, mindless of Jade’s disagreeing expression. _Not funny._

“We’re dating.” Cat says before recovering from her fit of giggles and puts her and Jade’s entwined fingers atop the table, she smiles at Tori’s agape expression. Jade rolls her eyes and controls her urge to slap Tori’s expression off her face.

“Way to go, lil’ red!” Andre approves and raises a hand to high five Cat, who whoops excitedly at her friend. Tori looks like she’s recovering from the initial shock and is about to say something, so Jade jumps to her feet and checks the non-existent watch in her wrist.

“Oh, look!” She opens her mouth, feigning surprise. “It’s too late, we should get going, Cat. Goodbye, Andre.” She waves at Andre and passes directly through Tori, without looking at her. The two girls make their out of the ice cream shop.

“Bye guys! See you tomorrow.” Cat shouts at them even though they hadn’t walked so far yet. Andre waves back, smiling. And Tori, somewhat dejected, manages a small tilt of her hand, still confused by the turn out of the events.

As they pull away from the ice cream shop, Cat turns to Jade askingly, but the other girl looks ahead, determined to get to the next roller coaster before the theme park closes.

“Late? Jadey, it’s not even seven o’clock.” The girl giggles, warning the goth.

“I know, Cat. But would you rather spend the rest of your day with that gank, or me?” Jade raises an eyebrow. Cat smiles and moves in to kiss her soundly.

“Muah!” Cat rests her head on Jade’s shoulder and they walk, hand in hand, to the next attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> fun to write :)


End file.
